Reasons
by Lazay Woman
Summary: A fanfic about Mad!Cry and Cryaotic. Mad and Cry are fighting for control of Cry's mind, but it turns into something else. Rated more NC-17 than M, but oh well. Rated for violence, swearing, and sex. Contains Crycest (Cry-Cest). This is my favorite One-shot, so please don't be too harsh in reviewing.


~A Mad and Cry fanfic. I hope you enjoy, Friends~

Cry's POV:

Breathing heavily, I pause for a moment, glaring at my opponent.

"What's the matter, Cry?" Mad taunts me, grinning wide. "Tired already?" It's kinda comical, his grin, reminding me of the Cheshire Cat.

I would have laughed, if it wasn't for the blood staining the sides of his mouth and his eyes; a bright red that would hypnotically pull you in if you stared directly into them.

"It's okay to give up, you know" Mad says to me, stopping for a second to clear off his blood covered knife. "I would let you stay... as my pet, of course."

"Never." I snarl in reply. Like hell I'm gonna just let him take control of me. "I'd rather die!"

"That can be arranged." Mad says, still grinning like a madman.

Then we were at it again, fighting for control of my mind. There wasn't room for the both of us, and I wasn't going to just let him win.

Not without a fight.

Racing behind him, I leap up to plunge my knife into his back, but he turned just in time to block me, escaping with just a slight scratch on his forearm.

_Shit!_ I swore mentally._ He's tougher than before! _

I barely managed to dodge Mad's swift strike as I rolled and spotted an ax lodged into the wall.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and just as my hand reached the handle, something heavy hit me in the back, sending me spiraling foreword, landing hard on the cold, marble floor.

Groaning, I slowly lifted my head before something knocked it down again, keeping it firmly to the ground.

"Uh, uh, uh." Someone said in a familiar, singsong voice. "You'll just make it worse."

"Ugh... M-Mad?" I groaned, my head throbbing painfully. "W-what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you." Mad said, not sounding reassuring at all.

"I mean, if I killed you just like that I wouldn't be able to torture you." Mad reasoned to me. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Yep, that's why I don't feel reassured when it comes to Mad. He's batshit crazy. No, he's batshit _insane._

I winced as Mad yanked my head up by my hair, looking at my face intently as he grinned.

"That expression of pain I see suits you well, Cry." Mad says, making my stomach turn.

He makes me sick.

"Mad, let the fuck go of me or I will fucking _kill _you." I growl at him, making him smile wider if that's even possible.

"Cry, I don't think you fully understand the situation you are in." He says, forcing my face so close to his I could smell the sickeningly rich scent of copper and metallic blood on his breathe.

I wanted to puke.

"You are in no position to tell me what I can and can't do." Mad says, his hot breathe burning my eyes. "As of right now, you. are. MINE._"_

Before I could take in what he said, Mad's lips crushed down on mine, taking me by surprise.

Having been caught off guard, my mouth was open to him, so he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

I couldn't think straight and couldn't comprehend what was happening. All I could feel was my mouth burning with the taste of blood hot on my tongue.

It was like the fire in my mouth was spreading all over me and after a while my whole body was under his spell.

Even my mind was slipping from me, leaving no room for sane thinking. In fact, no room to really think at all.

Even if I wanted to fight, I couldn't. Mad sapped the strength out of my limbs and it took all of my strength and focus not to fall into him.

I dimly felt Mad's hands begin to roam my body, but I wasn't thinking enough to worry about it.

It was when I felt his hand touch my crotch that I finally understood what his intentions were.

He was going to rape me.

_That bastard! _I thought weakly. _He's putting me under some kind of lust spell. I'll kill him..._

But, I couldn't control my body. No matter how hard I tried my body remained still and completely useless to me.

_Shit! I refuse to give in to him! _But even as I thought that, I could feel my mind getting foggier by the second.

It was only a matter of time before my mind was no longer thinking.

As I was thinking of the ways to get out of this, I felt Mad reach his hand inside my pants, grabbing my sex organ.

My body jumped at the pleasure and a moan escaped my mouth without my wanting it to.

To my horror, I realized that not only could I not control my own body, but my body was acting on its own accord.

My possessed hands reached up and grasped onto Mad's shoulder's as not to fall as Mad slowly pumped my fully erect cock.

My mind was going blank as he tantalizes my entire being, making me actually wish for more of this sickeningly sweet torture.

Mad pulled back from the kiss with a gasp, both of us delirious from the lack of oxygen, only to look right into my eyes.

My heavy breathing came to a stop, subsiding for a moment. Those crimson red orbs of Mad's... I couldn't look away, as if hypnotized.

The look he was giving me, it made me shudder with fear and something else I couldn't place. An odd excitement, in a way.

He was like a snake, beady eyed and ready to attack it's prey... and I was the bird he happened to be hunting.

He grinned at me before attacking my mouth again, pumping my throbbing sex organ faster.

My body, not prepared for this, shivered violently as I came rapidly came close to my peak.

Not being able to handle his relentlessness, I came hard.

As my orgasm subsided, I found myself leaning heavily on Mad, my face hidden in his shoulder. His red hoody was warm, but I knew his body would be warmer.

The thought made another shiver run down my spine.

I felt more than heard Mad chuckle, knowing he would be grinning. I wanted to be pissed at him, but I was in no state to feel anything.

"Cry, don't fall asleep on me now." Mad said, ruffling my hair before laying me on the ground not roughly, but not gently either.

I looked at him, my blurred thoughts making me temporarily confused. "We're not finished yet."

It took me a moment, but as soon as I understood what he meant my pants and boxers were already half off.

I put my hands up to his chest and tried to push him away, but he grabbed my hands in one of his and forced my hands above my head, holding them there as he removed my bottom clothing.

Not wanting to see this, I closed my eyes and turned my head away, attempting to block him out.

I heard Mad laugh as he pulled my legs apart. "You can close your eyes all you want." He said, amused. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm going to make you mine."

"J-Just shut up and get this over with!" I growl, keeping my eyes tightly shut. I felt scared as I felt Mad's head against my entrance.

I know he's smiling like a madman.

_W-wait! Shouldn't he be using some kind of lube? Wouldn't this kind of thing hurt without it?_

I hoped it wouldn't.

* * *

Cry tensed as he felt Mad's cock push forward, entering him slowly. The slowness didn't help with the stab of pain he felt as Mad eased himself in.

Mad groaned at the tightness, loving the contractions Cry was making unknowingly as he tensed himself.

"Cry, relax." He murmured, showing some gentleness as he smoothed Cry's hair back from his face. "It's okay."

After a moment, Cry nodded, relaxing himself as best as he could. Mad waited patiently, then continued to enter him.

Cry's sharp intake of air and hiss of pain made him pause again, waiting for Cry to adjust a moment, then continued.

It felt like an eternity before Mad was finally inside him. Pausing to savor his victory, he pulled back out only to thrust back into Cry.

Cry winced slightly, but didn't say anything. Didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see.

Mad thrusts over and over into him, trying to find Cry's prostate.

When Mad finally hit it, Cry gasped, electrifying shock went over him as his body rippled with pleasure.

Mad grinned in success as he hit this spot over and over again, making Cry gasp and moan with heightening pleasure.

He bent down and licked Cry's neck, biting it, giving Cry an odd pleasant feeling from it that he liked; made him want more of it.

Unconsciously, Cry reached his hands up to Mad, his nails digging into his back.

He growled at the sharp pain in his back, but he liked the pain mixing in with the growing heat inside him.

As Mad came closer to his peak, he went faster and faster, making Cry go crazy with this growing feeling.

Cry's hands were now gripping tightly to Mad, his nails caked in Mad's blood from the deep indents he made on him, as he came closer to his end.

"Cry..." Cry felt Mad breath as his hot breathe ran over his neck and a shiver run over him, making Cry's gasping moans grow louder.

Mad thrust hard into him and Cry came with a loud scream, cum coating his bare stomach.

As Cry's walls tightened around Mad's cock, he thrust once more before hitting his peak, cumming deep inside Cry.

Breathing heavily, they laid there, catching their breathe as they came down from their high.

After a few moments, Mad lazily licked Cry's neck and grinned down at him. "I told you I would torture you." He said cockily.

Cry blushed and looked away, glaring. "S-shut up a-and... g-get out of me!" He said, attempting to sound menacing, but instead came out as a weird sort of strangled moan.

Mad continued to grin, looking at Cry. "Only if you say you like my cock inside of you."

Cry was blushing scarlet, but he gave in. "I-I-I l-ike y-your c-c-co-cock, i-insi-inside o-of me." He stammered, making Mad chuckle.

Mad leaned down and licked Cry's ear, whispering, "Wouldn't you like it if me and my cum stayed inside of you?"

"N-No! G-Get out of me!" Cry, heavily blushing, stuttered, pushing on Mad who sighed, beginning to pull out of him in a painstakingly slow pace.

Cry held back a moan as he felt Mad's cum move with him, not wanting to encourage him in any way.

Mad finally pulled out and tucked it away. Mad stood up, helping Cry up. "You should get dressed. Or, did you wanna go another round?"

Cry glared at him, pulling his shirt down and his pants up, ignoring him.

"Did you like it?" Mad asked him, watching his expressions with curiosity.

"It was rape." Cry said simply, buttoning his jeans.

"Oh, so you liikkkeee that sort of thing." Mad teased in a singsong voice.

"Don't be an idiot. Of course not." Cry said, glaring. "I couldn't do anything, so what was I suppose to do?"

Mad didn't say anything and as soon as Cry had his hoody zipped he yanked him towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around him so Cry wouldn't escape.

Cry, momentarily stunned, struggled to get free. "L-Let go-"

"Stopped me."

Cry stopped struggling for a moment. "W-What?"

"You should have stopped me if you hated it that much." Mad said, letting his arms drop to his sides and turned away from him.

As Cry tried to understand what just happened, Mad started walking towards the darkest part of Cry's mind.

Cry didn't know why he did it, but he found himself running towards Mad, hugging him tightly from behind as he hid his own surprised face in his red hoody.

Mad, forced to a stop, dared not to breathe. He didn't want to do anything to ruin this moment as if this was an illusion.

Cry knew he had to say something, but he didn't know what he wanted to say. His voice wanted out, already having words of it's own, but he was afraid of what he might say.

Finally, after a long moment, Cry choked out. "Please, d-don't go."

It felt like forever when Mad finally reacted. Turning to face him, he leaned into his ear.

Cry felt Mad smile against it, whispering;

"Madness never leaves."

**_Finn_**

* * *

~I hoped you enjoyed this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day, Friends.~


End file.
